Hearts of the Blinded
by BlindedHeart
Summary: Sakura's a normal person. Just like everyone else on planet earth. But when a problem starts that involves Syaoran, and well, his mother, she is forced to take the harsh reality that maybe finding happiness is harder than what everybody else thinks. RR!
1. Chapter 1:

**Hearts of the Blinded**

**Author: **BlindedHeart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS!

Hello there. My name is Sakura Kinomoto.

I have one brother, Touya, who used to be very overprotecting, but I guess he realized I was growing older, so he isn't much overprotecting as before, and a father, Fujitaka, who's a professor at Tomeda University. A very good chief by the way. My mother passed away since I was little, and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of used to it. I miss her so much, but now that she's gone, I have to get familiar with what's here in front of me right now, right?

Currently seventeen years old attending Tomeda High, with my favorite fellow friends: Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo's seventeen like me, really nice, and the only person I know that has the "best" fashion possible. If I tell her a secret, she'll actually keep her mouth shut. And that's what I like about her. Eriol is 18, he's really attractive with the girls, and is really cheesy with love lines. He's funny and sometimes he's fun to be around with, sometimes it's not since his "funniness" can go past the line and onto the really "lame" section. I've been with them since forever, maybe I think, Middle School?

Oops. I forgot about him. Syaoran Li. Ok, well never mind. I don't really consider him in one of my bunch, but he and I have always been together, if that even makes sense. **We've always been together.** We were like Sponge bob and Patrick. Before Tomoyo and Eriol even existed in my life. But, he was always mean to me, like he is now. He's always calling me, "stupid," "moron," or "ugly," or something like that.

We knew each other since we were infants. Our parents have some connection, so I guess that's the main reason why. But the reason I don't consider him in my "bunch"?

Well, let's just say that ever since little, Syaoran's known for his maliciousness, arrogance, and pervertedness. And a little of his stuck-up-ness. I don't even know how we got used to each other back then, because it seems IMPOSSIBLE now. He's all popular and stuff, and acts all high-and-mighty in school. But he doesn't act like he doesn't know me in school just because he's popular, because he does talk to me. Yeah, in a mean way, but still talking. And to tell you the truth, I wish he wasn't. I wish he'd be one of those popular people who act like they don't know their childhood friend because they're popular; act like I'm invisible to him, you know?

The only reason I let him hang out with me, is only because he's Eriol's best friend. Yup. Eriol and him actually get along, surprisingly.

But anyway, going on to a further subject rather then discussing the likes of this jerk, did I ever tell you I'm not very athletic? Hah, uh-huh. I love sports, but I suck. REALLY bad. I suck "badder" than the people who hate sports. Pathetic aren't I?

Well now, are you ready to start a chapter of my inevitable life? Because I'm not. But here it goes.

* * *

"RING! RING!" 

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, or you'll be late!"

I groaned in annoyance as I kicked the bed sheets, trying to ignore my alarm clock. Disappointedly, I couldn't.

I rubbed my eyes and then opened them slowly. Why do I have to go to school?

I got up furiously, and sat in the same position for quiet a few minutes. Then when my father called for me to wake up once more was when actually I got up. I took a quick shower, changed into the crappy school uniform, brush my teeth, and headed downstairs for breakfast with my backpack hanging from one shoulder.

"Morning dad," I say casually.

"Morning," he replied back, giving me my plate. "Touya won't be back till ten, so order something to eat for dinner, kay?"

I nodded in understanding. My dad works till 12 at night all the time. I really don't mind, and never really bothered to ask why. I quickly ate my breakfast, and laced on my shoes.

My dad handed me my bento for lunch and money for dinner. I quickly thanked him and ran to my bus stop.

"Be careful!" I here my dad call out.

As I neared the bus stop, the first face I see, Syaoran's. He's the only one on my bus stop anyway. Sadly.

"Mornin', Polka Dots," he said casually, his amber eyes smirking.

I growled, but didn't say anything. He only calls me that cause' when we were little, I ran, I tripped, and my skirt flipped up, and he saw my polka -dotted panties. Embarrassing, I know! Polka-dots are the worst kind!

"You're actually not late this time," he says, grinning. I rolled my eyes. He was only referring to the times I was late for the bus stop and literally had to chase after it. That used to be always.

"Not talking?" he questions me, and even though I'm not looking at him, I can sense this big laughter from him. I really feel like punching him in the face now. Everything's a joke to him.

I sigh, giving up. "Look," I say defiantly. I glared at Syaoran hard, but no matter what I do, nothing will ever wipe that smirk off his teasing face. I sigh, and then say, "Never mind…"

"No," he quickly replies. "Tell me, I wanna know."

I close me eyes, not wanting to see his face, or any part of him. I give another little sigh, and say, "…"

Well, I've never been good with comebacks, so to tell you the truth, I don't have anything to say. Hehe.

But I say something anyway. It's stupid, but anything is better than nothing with this jerk.

"At least…at least I don't go around flirting with other girls when I have a girlfriend!"

He arches an eyebrow, "I have a girlfriend? When was this?"

Ok, I'm never ever going to say any stupid comeback again. Never. This is so embarrassing! Even in front oh him!

"…"

"Don't tell me…" he says amusingly, "this girlfriend is you?"

Damnit! How could I lose to him? He was obviously enjoying this little…dispute.

"Uhhh…no…" I say. "Who would wanna be with a person like you?"

Syaoran acts like he's counting his fingers, and then answers, "A lot, actually." Then he laughs.

I feel like crap. I turn away from him, and pretend he's not there. So basically, I'm now just starring into the boring sky.

I notice that the weather was pretty nice today. It's the beginning of February, so I guess that's pretty good. A little chilly, but a lot of sun.

I hear the "Vroom's" of the yellow bus, and smell the gas. I look up, and there it is.

I get on, and Syaoran is STILL SMIRKING.

THANKS FOR RUINING MY MOOD, JERK!

* * *

So, in homeroom, Syaoran's away from me, thank god. He's with Tomoyo, I'm with Eriol. 

I greet Eriol the usual way, "Hey Eriol."

"Hello dear friend," he replies back. "You're actually not late for the bus today, I notice."

I make a face, but then quickly reply, "What? I can't just be not late for once?"

"No, but considering the fact that you've always been late, well, it's just sort of a miracle."

I roll my eyes and turn away. I take my seat in the back and sit quietly. Everyone's about here and the bell is going to ring just about…now.

"RING! RING"

Everyone rushes out the homeroom, and so do I. The hallway is crowded full of green lockers, and, well, mostly people. I quickly found my locker and unlocked it with my combination. I shove in my book bag, and take out my math books for first period, my English books for second, and my science books for third period. I'll get the rest later.

I rush toward math class, because Ms. Mizuki is really mean. Even if I'm a second late, she'll give me detention. And well, detention isn't so bad, but not when I'm enduring the unpleasantness of her shouting voice.

I reach the room, and open the door. Everyone's here. Tomoyo and Eriol are in here with me. And Syaoran.

I quickly take my seat beside Tomoyo.

"Hey," she said.

I smile back, "Hey, I'm not late, finally."

She gives a little laugh, and then turns her head to the attention of Ms. Mizuki. So do I.

Ms. Mizuki clears her throat, and blinks. "People, we're having one of those school events," and now everyone's talking, wondering which one. "It's the Valentines Dance where you get to dress all pretty and dance."

Well, she didn't sound too happy about it.

"It's on the thirteenth of February, and we ALL must participate. You don't have to dance, but just be there anyway. We'll be calling up the awarding people up stage, and they'll say the person they want to have their dance with. Since, they do deserve it."

At this, everyone all looked at Syaoran. We were all definite that Syaoran would get an award.

"Syaoran-kun, can I be the person you get to dance with?" a female asks Syaoran.

He shrugs, and then replies, "Maybe."

The girl squeals at that.

Wow. What's so special about him? I'm not jealous, just so you know. But, ok, let's face it. The guy probably said "maybe" because he might not even know how to dance. Not likely, but impossible? Nah.

* * *

English, Science, Gym, History, and Art went by smoothly. Tomoyo's in all my classes. Eriol's only in math, science, and art. Syaoran, well, he's all my classes except English and History. 

It's lunch time so I grab my bento and go outside to our favorite place, the cherry blossom tree, and go meet Eriol and Tomoyo there.

As I walk, someone taps me on the back of the shoulder. I turn my head around and see his face. The Jerk's.

"Sup, Ugly," he greets me.

I sigh in annoyance. "What do you want?"

He grins, "Well, you of course."

I wasn't laughing, and that wasn't funny. I stop in my tracks and stop, making him stop as well. "No, seriously."

"Well, to eat lunch of course."

Oh yeah. I forgot. He's Eriol's best friend, so he has to eat with us too. Understanding, I continue to walk.

"Grumpy, aren't you?" He questions me. I could here that same amusing voice.

"That is no business of yours."

I could sense that he shrugged, and so, we both set our foot toward the cherry blossom tree, silently.

* * *

As we both arrived, we didn't see Tomoyo or Eriol. That was sort of suspicious to me. They always arrive here first. 

I sat down on the grass and laid my back on the tree.

"Where are Eriol and Tomoyo?" Syaoran asks. I close my eyes and shrug. "You wouldn't think they're somewhere making out?"

Ridiculous. Tomoyo and Eriol? Yeah right. Well, actually, maybe. "Shutup," I reply.

Syaoran sits beside me and closes his eyes too. "Not hungry?"

"Planning to steal my bento?"

He laughs. "Gladly, but your lucky I'm not hungry."

I could smell his light cologne. It smelled good. His clothes brushed against my skin. I really didn't mind. I feel really tired.

"So how's your dad?" he asks me all of a sudden.

Surprised, since he never asks about my dad, I say, "And you want to know, why?"

"What? I can't ask? Come-on. We knew each other since we were babies."

I feel much sleepier than before, but I still reply. "Well you know, it wouldn't hurt to go and see for yourself since you only live 3 houses away."

"I'm really busy."

"With?"

I felt he was hesitating, and didn't wanna answer. I sighed. "Jerk."

* * *

School went pretty normal, as usual. After lunch, I didn't see Tomoyo or Eriol, still. So that was bothering me. So when school was over, I decided to wait at the gate for them. Too bad, I wasn't the only one. 

Syaoran, Heir of the Li Clan also decided to wait considering that my idea was such a good idea that he thought he should wait for his best friend too.

"The bus is gonna leave you," I say, trying to make this moron leave.

He shrugged. "I'll just walk home," he walked closer to me and grinned widely, "with you."

Not bothering to look at him, I walk away to another spot. "Don't come near me."

He laughed evilly, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I can if I want, for we are the only two here, aren't we?"

"So what do you want? You've been bothering me more than usual," I reply uninterested. I notice he's been talking to me all day, more than usual.

I glance at him, and I see he was blushing a little. I arched an eyebrow. "Syaoran blushing? That's a rare sight."

He grabs both my shoulders with his hands as if he was gonna rape me, and looks into my eyes, he says seriously, "Promise me you won't laugh."

"Well I can't promise that, can I?"

So he let's go of both my shoulders, and fiddles with his fingers.

What the heck is this boy doing?

"Well…" Syaoran starts nervously. "I've never…been able to…dance…so…"

"So you want me to teach you?" I interrupt. Syaoran nods his head, and I laugh. I laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" BINGO! I was so right. So this guy can't dance can he?

"You gotta be kidding me? Syaoran can't dance? This is great stuff, I should tell everyone."

Syaoran acts annoyed and then says, "You know what? Forget it. I shouldn't have told you," he starts to walk away. "We were never really friends anyway."

I stand there. Stunned. I can't believe he just said that. That we were "never" friends. Sure, I say that all the time, but coming from him, that's pretty new. I'm starting to feel bad, so I agree.

"Syaoran!" I call out. "Fine! I'll do it."

Syaoran runs back to me super fast. "Really?! And you won't tell anyone?!"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I won't tell anyone!...but you have to do something for me in return." My eyes flicker with mischievous.

"Ok, Ok. We start tomorrow after school. Thanks!" and with that, he runs out, and I'm guessing he goes home.

So he really wasn't waiting for Eriol.

I check my watch, and it was getting late, so I decided to walk home too.

What a day.

* * *

(A/N): So, how was it? Tell me, so I know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hearts of the Blinded**

**Author: **BlindedHeart

**Disclaimer: **Don't own CCS!!

So the next day wasn't so bad either. The weather was nice, and today I actually found Tomoyo and Eriol. I asked them where they were yesterday, and they "claimed" that they had to practice chorus. Any idiot like that wouldn't have believed such a lie, because Eriol doesn't even take chorus classes.

Well, I'll just let them off. Just for the sake of their beginning love life.

So it's after school, and Tomoyo asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with her. Of course I agreed.

As we walked our way to the mall, since it wasn't that far anyway, Tomoyo asked if I had a date to go with on the Valentine's Dance.

"I wasn't actually planning to go in the first place," I reply apathetically.

I could hear Tomoyo's sigh. "Don't you love to dance?"

"Yeah…but it's just that…"

"What? You don't have anybody to go with?" Tomoyo concluded quickly. And then a second later, she answers her own question. "Don't worry! I'll find one for you!"

I smile. A tiny one. "That's not it, Tomoyo."

But NOOOOO, that's what she thinks, so that's what it's gonna be. "Don't worry! Just relax! I'll find you one."

She grabs my hand, "Come-on! Let's go dress shopping!"

* * *

"So, do you have the plan all set up?" 

"Yes, mother."

"You know you can't fail this mission, or you know you that the elders won't possibly allow you to actually be the Heir of the Li Clan, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, Mother."

"That's a good boy. I'm depending on you, Syaoran."

* * *

Ok, so Tomoyo and I have spent two hours rummaging through this store that has all kinds of expensive dresses in it. Two hours. In one store. And you know what we've found? 

None.

Pretty sad, I think. But I guess it's my entire fault since I keep declining the dresses that Tomoyo thinks looks "really good" on me. I've never liked wearing dresses, so that's one of the reasons I don't want to go to the dance.

"Sakura, stop being picky!" Tomoyo exclaimed breathlessly exhausted, sitting on a wooden bench out near a water fountain. We're still in the mall. Somewhere.

"WELL, Tomoyo, I don't really like wearing dresses…." I retort back lethargically, "and I can't imagine myself wearing one."

Tomoyo sighs. I think she's giving up. That's a first.

"Well then," she says standing up. "I guess I'll have to design one myself, of course."

I know Tomoyo too well to think that'd she'd be giving up. Tomoyo loves all kind of fashion, and the worst part, is that she can make it herself.

"It's okaaaaaaaay!" I say, perceptively. "I'll be fine."

Tomoyo's face looked like she was exceptionally unsure, but shrugged it off. "Whatever, I'm still making you one."

I smiled. Just a little one. "Whatever you say. But don't go shouting at me when I don't wear it."

* * *

Tomoyo had suggested dropping me off, but I refused because I wanted to just walk home. Why? 

Well, because really, I wanted to go to the ice cream store on the corner of the street by my house. Hehe. And Tomoyo doesn't like ice cream. She says it's too "Soft and mushy". But whatever. I don't care. I like ice-cream, so I'm gonna eat it. Ha-ha.

So now I'm on my way to Mr. Ice Cream's. The sun is intensifying its heat on my forehead. Why didn't I bring a hat? Mann.

As I neared my destination, I see that not many people came. Thank god. I don't have to wait in line. I walk up to the cashier and I say, "Can I have vanilla ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles."

"1.26," the cashier says lamely. Shoot, if I work here, I'd be so happy.

I pull out my cash, well, COINS, to be more exact, and give her two quarters, five dimes, and five nickels… NO, one more cent needed!

SO EMBARASSING!

It took a while for her to count the coins, so I took my ice cream and just ran off. It was only one cent, OK?!

This is a secret between me and you, you better keep quiet!

Anyway, I stopped running when I thought I was far enough, and walked, licking my ice cream deliciously. It was really good.

I walked for awhile, but then I looked up to see Syaoran's house. It was huge. I can't believe this house so gigantic was three houses down my own. I mean, seriously. Syaoran is rich. The whole neighborhood knows his house, and of course, envies that fact that his house was bigger than theirs.

His residence takes up half of the neighborhood! Hah, yeah thanks Syaoran for being FAIR.

As I keep walking, WHOOPIE, I see his stupid face getting out of his stupid limo. I pretend like I don't know him, and keep walking the same pace, still licking my ice-cream. My house is soo close. Almost there…

Oh Yeah. Did I forget to tell you? You know how yesterday I made this deal with him to help him dance or whatever? Well, I didn't actually stay after school today to do it. Tomoyo asked me to go to the mall!

"SAKURA!"

Crap. So much for my plan of pretending.

I still walk though. It's not like he's gonna scream his head off or anything. I'm not scared of him.

"SAKURA!"

I'm still walking. But then I hear footsteps approaching closer. Uh-oh.

His face is in front of my face. Both of his hands are on my shoulders, and he looks at me, his eyes filled with ire.

"Can I help you?" I say, trying to act like I don't know what he's trying to get to.

"Cut the crap! We made a deal!" he exclaimed breathlessly. His brown hair a mess, as he let go of my shoulders, and ran his hair with one of his hand.

I look at him bored. "I know, but I was meeting someone…sorry."

His brows furrow in confusion. "Was it a guy?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Tell me!"

"No. It's not your business," and I start to walk again.

"I have a RIGHT to know since we made a deal, and you totally didn't go with it!" Syaoran walks beside me, and says perceptively, "It was a guy, wasn't it?" His voice sounded like he was rushing, **like he knew.**

I got mad.

Did I ever tell you about that time when I got mad about how Syaoran's mother was saying all this mean stuff about me in front of my face?

Ok, so here's the story. It was about when I was ten, and Syaoran dragged me to his house. Just to see his mother. I really didn't know why, but I went anyway cuz you know how we were always together. My parents had some connections with his mother, but I never really met her. But anyways, I went, and I saw her. She was gorgeous. Really pretty. She was wearing this red gown that was so beautiful. I was dumbfounded. I really was.

Well anyway, she was like, "Oh, so that's Sakura Kinomoto?"

Syaoran nods his head, and I still gawk at her. I didn't give any sort of formal greeting; I was just standing there like an idiot.

She looks me up and down, and then gives me this disgusted look. Like I was filthy or something. Like I'm too "low of a class" to stand there and actually be in her presence.

And then I'm thinking, ok, what the hell is her problem?

Then she's says, rudely, "Why are your eyes green?"

I furrow my eyebrows, and look at Syaoran. He just shrugs. "Excuse me?"

"And your messy, tangled hair. Green and brown do not go well together. Oh! And the clothes you're wearing! Please reconsider your manner of fashion, and change it. I'm sure your parents would not like this."

"Excuse me," I say. I didn't sound like it, but I was REALLY MAD. REALLY, REALLY mad. What gave her the right to say that? "I was…born like this…"

She gives me this look that she doesn't care. "Dog…" and then she spits on me. SHE SPITS ON ME. AND THEN SHE WALKS AWAY. What the hell.

But all I did was run out the stupid mansion and cry. I cried. Syaoran ran after me, and said he was sorry. He actually said sorry. But you know what?

I didn't accept it. I didn't.

And yeah, that's the story. Syaoran and I never talked or anything a lot anymore. Just a few words of communication.

This is how angry I was right now. I really didn't want to scream, but I did it anyway. "Syaoran, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. HOW DO YOU JUST COME UP TO ME ONE RANDOM DAY AND ACT LIKE EVERYTHINGS OKAY BETWEEN US AGAIN WHEN THEY WEREN'T THOSE LAST COUPLE OF YEARS? HUH? WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE IF IT WAS A GUY THAT I WAS WITH??"

I glared at Syaoran. He had this look. This look I've never seen before. A sad one.

But that didn't stop me. My tone lowered, and my voice carried hurt and sadness.

"Syaoran…did you know how I felt that day?...The way you your mom insulted me …like that?" My eyes stung as I tried not to cry. Not in front of him. "I was hurt, Syaoran. I was hurt. And all this time, you think you knew every little bit of me, but you know what? You don't."

I looked at his stupid limo, and then saw that his mother was standing there. I threw my melted ice cream at his limo and twisted my heels and started to run home.

"…Sakura…"I could hear Syaoran's voice.

I kept running, and a tear slowly fell down my cheek…

* * *

"Syaoran, this is a great problem for you. If you cannot befriend her, then you cannot take what is ours. " 

"…Yes, Mother."

"Syaoran, don't tell me you're backing down just because of this incident?"

Syaoran flinched at this. He would never really to do anything harsh to someone, even though he knew himself that he was an arrogant bastard.

"Tell me, Syaoran, what is more important, the likes of this low class disgrace, or becoming the Heir of the Li Clan?" his mother asked. She noticed he was hesitating, and then shook her head. "I guess this mission must be done by my hands."

* * *

(A/N:) Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them. So how'd you think of this chapter? Anyway, don't forget to review! Byee!  



	3. Chapter 3:

**Hearts of the Blinded**

**Author: **BlindedHeart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS!

The next day I had this awful headache, but I managed to get up and go to school anyway. And about yesterday? Don't worry, I didn't think about it at all last night even though it took me awhile to realize what I said was really stupid, and was such a haphazard outburst.

Anyway, I don't know how this day was gonna turn out, because it feels somewhat different, but oh well.

I got up, and did my usual thing. Went downstairs and ate breakfast. I never cared to ask my dad, but now I'm gonna ask him his connection with Syaoran's mother.

"Dad," I say, eating at the same time. "How did you know Syaoran's mom?"

Fujitaka froze in his tracks. He turned around and smiled. A smile that looked somewhat forced. "Why?"

"Just…to know."

He stopped what he was doing and answered, "Well…we weren't exactly friends. We just had kind of business with them…"

"What kind?" I asked interested. This was new.

"Umm…"

I had a feeling something bad was going to be said. I can sense my father's hesitations and nervousness. Something I didn't expect.

* * *

"Mother, I think I can accomplish this task myself. No need to intrude," Syaoran said briskly. His mother was going to do the task that THE ELDERS had assigned him. Help from his mother wouldn't better the chance of he, himself becoming the actual Leader of the Li Clan. 

Yelan gave Syaoran a glare, and walked with both arms around her back, hands entwined together. "Oh really? So why were you looking so indecisive yesterday when I asked you a question?"

"…"

"Well then."

"B-But! The elders WILL KNOW, and I won't be able to become the Leader…"

Yelan gave a small sigh. "I will make it so they will not know."

"I want do it," Syaoran stated firmly. He was not going to let his mom do it for him. He'd be known as a fool, not able to accomplish a task such as this.

Yelan raised an eyebrow. "You sound determined. Are you completely sure?"

Syaoran nodded.

"So be it. Today is the day."

* * *

I could not believe this. I could not believe this at all! This totally explained why Syaoran's mother treated me like that. I can't believe this. 

My parent's borrowed Yelan's money because they were in big debt, so now they owe Yelan one million. One million.

I mean, come-on now, how can we get that much with our current jobs? Touya doesn't even work, and I don't even work. I guess I have to find a job myself, because I can't let my dad do most of it.

Anyway, so my parents owe one million. They haven't repaid Yelan yet because first of all, my mom's gone, so she can't really help, and second of all, my dad's salary isn't as much.

Yelan, on the other hand, hates us now. It's been quiet a few years now, and my father still hasn't paid her. He only has a few weeks left. Maybe this was the reason he was always working late at night.

Because of this, I bet Yelan hates people like us middle class people now. She treats us like we're poor, and now she's probably like, "Oh, why can't they be rich like us?"

Yeah, okay, if being rich were that easy.

Ok, I think I' m talking too much now, I'll just end it here.

But just to summarize it, my parents owe Yelan one million in a few more weeks. I have to find a job, and tell Touya to get one too. My father is almost reaching one million, but he has to do the bills too, like the electricity and stuff. So I'm going to stop using a lot of electricity and water.

Um, yeah, I think that's it.

I'm not telling my father I'm getting a job; he'll probably have to worry more. I'll go look for one after school.

I bid my father good bye, and head off to the bus stop.

Syaoran wasn't here, surprisingly. Thankfully.

I waited patiently for the bus, and the next five-seven minutes, I was dropped off at school.

I walked slowly, reluctantly to the opened doors in front of me. My head still hurts, and I didn't take any medicine. I totally forgot.

A couple of minutes later, I finally reached homeroom, and sat down in my seat. It's not even a second, and Eriol already, happily, comes walking toward me.

"Feeling down?" he asks.

"Headache."

"Oh, want some Tylenol, or Aspirin?"

"It's alright," I reply back. "It's not that bad, I'll probably go away later in the day."

Eriol nodded his head. The bell rung, and now I'm rushing to my lockers and into first period. I don't see Syaoran, still. Kind of weird. He was always in school.

First period was boring. And so was the rest of the periods. All I could think about was getting a job, and how my stupid headache still hasn't gone away. Argh.

Yeah, yeah. I very impatient, but I can't help it. This sickness is killinggg me! Tomoyo and Eriol haven't spoke to me much today, but that's alright.

After school, I bid both Tomoyo and Eriol a little good bye, and then reluctantly, begin my journey into working-hood!

My first stop was the ice cream shop. I'll work here anytime. Even though they weren't looking for anybody, but I recommend they should since that worker over there is so LAME, I still asked for an application anyway. He gives people the expression that the end of the world is near, when he is REALLY suppose to give a good expression of how the ice cream is the most delicious ice cream in the world. He looks all bored and stuff. I mean really, what a bum.

My second approach was the mall. Everyone works at the mall. I skip a few stores, went through a few stores. Yeah, not really interesting.

I got a couple of applications, but the store isn't that great. I was planning to go get something to eat, but, no money, so my stomach will have to wait.

I walked quickly. My head is, like, dying. Like, it hurts soooo bad. I smack my forehead a few times for the pain to ease, but still no good.

I then find myself running, rushing back home. I don't think I could handle it any longer.

"Sakura!"

Hm, a few seconds ago I could've sworn someone called my name, but it was probably my head acting weird. Or even my ears.

"Sakura!!"

Ok, now I know this was real. The voice sounded closer, and real. I turn around and I see Syaoran running as fast as he could toward me.

My eyes widened, for it seemed like he was going to crash right into me. And well, you know what?

He did.

We both landed on the ground. He landed on me, and he felt like the fattest person on earth. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

We stare a few seconds, and I could see tints of redness forming on his cheeks.

I interrupt. "Watch it next time!"

"S-sorry!"

I push him off, and start to walk away.

"Wait!" I hear Syaoran call out.

I sigh, and turn around. "What?"

"Want to walk around a little?"

I give him a strange look. "Why? What're you up to now?"

"Sakura…come on…"

I sigh and close my eyes, and then open them. "Syaoran, I hate to admit it, but I apologize for my outburst yesterday, and that, I don't think we can ever get along ever, EVER again."

He furrows his eye brows. "Then how about we go somewhere, for the last time?..."

I was surprised. He went along with me very easily. He didn't come with a comeback or anything.

I sigh. "Fine…"

* * *

We walked around the mall, and now we're outside in Tomeda Park. My headache magically disappeared, which was weird, but relieving. 

When we were young, we'd always love to come here. Those were the days…

I sat on the swing, and he sat beside me. "Why weren't you in school?"

"Um…no reason…"

I nod my head. As if I cared anyway.

"What's all those paper you're holding?" he finally questions.

I look down to my feet. "Nothing, applications."

"Ah, I see. Working, eh? That's new."

I roll my eyes and look at him. "Well yeaaah, I can't let myself be broke for the rest of my whole life."

I hear him chuckle. "Remember when we were younger I'd always make you push me on the swings?"

I made a face. "Oh yeaaah. And it wasn't pleasant at all. How much do you weigh anyway, Fatso?

Syaoran furrowed his eye brows. "Me, fat? Oh really?"

"Yah, really."

Syaoran tsked, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, let me tell you something. The world does not only revolve around me, but it also revolves around you. Think about how YOU look, and then we'll see who's fatter."

I roll my eyes. "Oooh really? Because when I look at myself, and all I see is pure, smooth, white skin, and when I look at you," I looked him up and down, "…I see a rotting peach."

I stuck my tongue out, and made a silly face.

"Wow, Sakura, I didn't know you could say stuff like that," he remarked.

"Well, Syaoran, I didn't know you could act like Eriol sometimes."

At that, we both laughed like maniacs.

As our laughter died, "Um, Sakura, I guess the deal with my dancing skills, I guess it ends here…?"

I looked at him sympathetically. Oh how I wish I could teach him, but I hate him ever so much.

"I guess so…"

* * *

Syaoran is walking me home now even though I insisted, fifthy-million times that he didn't have too. 

But, NOOOOO, he had to walk me.

As we walked, I started to smell, something burning, and it got hotter, somehow. As I neared my house, I could see that someone's house was burning.

I ran, Syaoran running behind me. My mind was screaming, rushing because the house that was burning itself, the house that was tearing itself apart, tearing all my memories away, tearing everything I treasured, was my house.

* * *

(A/N:) Guys?! Sorry it took an awfully long time...hm, so what do you think of it so far? RR, thanks!  



	4. Chapter 4:

**Hearts of the Blinded**

**Author: **BlindedHeart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS!

I stared at the house, the house that was burning. I couldn't believe my eyes. So many thoughts running through my mind.

_Where were dad and Touya? Who's in there? Who started the fire? Why were we the victims?_

My thoughts were everywhere, but the only thing I could do was stare at the sight before me. My mouth wide opened, and I could also sense that Syaoran was also taken aback.

Then, suddenly, I felt my feet run, run towards the burning house. I could hear Syaoran's calls, and I could feel that he was running after me. I felt the intense heat of the fire as I forced myself to run more. I couldn't see clearly through all the hysterically growing smoke. Right before I entered the house, Syaoran's arms caught me by the waist, and he lifted me up and ran the opposite direction. I kicked the thin air furiously, hoping he would let me go, but he didn't.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed violently, tears now gushing down my saddened eyes. "SYAORAN LET ME GO!"

But still, he didn't. I punched his arms. So many emotions running inside me, so many memories burning along with the fire.

My stomach clenched itself as my feelings kept arousing. Finally, when Syaoran decided to let me go, I felt my energy was drained. My legs collapsed to the ground, now only standing on my knees as my many tears were falling like rain towards the ground.

My hair fell down forwards, covering my face and I could not help but keep crying. I felt Syaoran wrap his arms around my waist, and his head rest against my back.

I heard the police, and I turned around and looked up. There was also another car parking right beside my house. A black limo.

The side window was opened and what I saw, what I saw was nothing but the horrible, dreaded smirk of Yelan.

I stood up, and I looked at Syaoran. He looked at me, his eyes showing some kind of regret. More tears were forcing itself out of my eyes. I ran to Yelan, but the car had already started moving.

I wanted to shred her face into pieces, her stupid smirk, her stupid face. The black limo then started its way back, and left me standing there. I ran to Syaoran, and I punched him on the arm, using all the strength I was capable of using.

"Syaoran…" I pleaded. "Don't tell me this was your Mother's doing?" I felt that I could talk no longer, but I had to know the truth.

Syaoran wasn't answering, his eyes gazing toward the ground.

"I can't believe this…" I cried. "So this was all you and your mother's doing?!"

Still, no answer. I punched him again, this time on the chest. "Syaoran, LOOK AT ME! ANSWER ME!"

Finally, he turned his gaze upon my face. And even though his bangs were covering his eyes, I knew his face showed grief. It took him awhile, but he said it. He answered me.

"…Yeah…" and with that, I saw a tear slip out of his eyes.

I cried uncontrollably. "I can't believe this…" I punched him non-stop, as if I was crazy or something. "Why, Syaoran?! Why did you have to do this…?"

My voice lowered a bit, but it still had the same melancholy.

He looked at me, I could now see his eyes, and he told me something that I thought I would never ever forgive him for. Ever.

"…The Heir of the Li Clan…for me to me the leader…"

I closed my eyes, and a tear quickly flowed down. "…Syaoran…" and then I fell down to the floor. "I can't believe you…just to be the leader…"

He looked at me, and I see now that he was actually crying. He put both his hands on each of my shoulders and picked me up. He looked at me, and I looked at him. Before I could do anything, he wrapped his arms around me; he hugged me.

"Sakura…" his voice was low and raspy. "I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and after all what you've done for me, I'm so sorry," he hugged me tight. Tight like he was scared I was going to disappear. Tight like I was his life. Tight like he was scared to lose me. "I swear to god…" he said, his voice now strong through the tears, "I swear to god I'll never do this to you…ever again."

* * *

Weeks past. Everything quickly changed. The police said they never found my Dad or Touya in the burning house, so I was forced to accept the fact that their dead even though a little part of me whole-heartedly believed they were still good and alive.

Syaoran demanded that I stay at his house, but how could I with his mom around? I had totally forgiven him, but not his mother. Not yet. She wants something from me, and I know for sure that it isn't the money.

I live in an apartment now that Syaoran pays for. He always comes over. I go to school as usual, and I talk to Eriol and Tomoyo like nothing happened, even though they know what happened.

But most of the time, I hang around Syaoran. Even though I hate to say it, but there's always this comforting feeling when he's around.

Not to mention, the Valentine Dance was almost here. Well, it's tomorrow to be more specific. All the girls in school are going nuts. All I ever hear are nonstop shouting and squeals.

I don't think I want to go anyway. This kind of stuff isn't my kind of stuff. Besides, I don't have a dress and no guy to go with.

Oh yeah, I work at the ice cream place now. I don't want to be broke now do I? They finally fired that lame worker and hired me! I work part time because of school, but yeah, that's still good.

Well, today I didn't do anything. I just stayed in the apartment all day. Syaoran should be coming soon, so I should get ready and make him take me out to eat! –Pwuahahah!-

* * *

Syaoran sat on the couch in his room silently. He couldn't stop thinking about how his mother betrayed him and did not believe in his trust.

_-Flashback-_

_-Day after the fire-_

"Mother, I thought we made a deal!" Syaoran exclaimed breathlessly. He was angry, angry at the fact that Yelan did the mission instead of himself.

Yelan faced Syaoran, drinking a cup of tea calmly. "Well, my dear son, I don't think you would've gone through with it anyway."

At this, Syaoran stayed silent. It was true. Syaoran wasn't planning on doing this preposterous mission. To sacrifice what the hearts of people treasured most just for someone one's selfishness. He didn't like doing this crap.

"I knew it," Yelan responded. "I knew you would never betray her."

Syaoran flinched. He didn't like the fact that his own mother would do something as bad as this not for he to become the leader, but for her own self. And he knew it. His mother was always the selfish type, lying; deceiving others into thinking she was doing something good for them.

"Still, though," Syaoran finally began. "What about the elders? I'm sure they already know."

Yelan chuckled. "Of course they do, my son. They've underestimated you long before this mission, and they were right. You are not worthy of being the leader."

Syaoran clenched his fist. His temper rising. How could they all do this to him?

"The item," Syaoran then wondered. "What was it that you wanted?"

Yelan smiled widely. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

After a while of waiting, I decided to take a shower since he was taking SO long, LONGER than usual.

Besides, I stink anyway.

I grabbed my clothes and my towel and headed off for the bathroom. After a long decent shower, I got out of the tub.

Suddenly, I hear the door open. It must be Syaoran, but I double check. I wrap my towel around my body and peek out the bathroom door. "Syaoran?" I called out.

But, the FREAKY thing is that, he didn't answer. So I started to get a little scared. I called Syaoran's name a couple of times again, but he still wasn't answering.

Then, the only conclusion I could ever think of when I hear the door open and SYAORAN ISN'T ANSWERING is: a burglar in the house!

Yes, a burglar. See, I have never been through an issue that involved a burglar, so I guess you can say I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to do, so I grab Syaoran's toothbrush and a container of toothpaste. Yes, Syaoran has a toothbrush in here. He hardly ever uses it, so I don't know why he has it in my apartment.

PLAN: I'm gonna hit the burglar with these weapons that I have, and then run out the house.

Sounds good? Sounds good.

I was too scared and too anxious to put my clothes on, so I went out in my bath towel.

_Don't be afraid now, Sakura. You can do this!_

I walked around the apartment, my actions of a spy, crouching, hiding behind walls, and laying down on the carpet.

Then, my heart suddenly started beating faster and faster when I heard someone doing something in the kitchen.

Then, the noise stopped. Bravely, I started moving again, to the kitchen! I hid behind the wall, and looked out in the kitchen. Held my weapons (Syaoran's toothbrush, and a stick of toothpaste) as if I was holding a gun.

Finally, I decided to show myself and defeat this burglar, so I stepped into the kitchen and I saw…

I saw Syaoran cutting meat?

I stared at him, and when Syaoran finally noticed my presence, he looked at me.

One…two…three seconds.

"What are you doing?" He asks simply as he raises one of his eyebrows.

I couldn't explain to him that I thought there was a burglar in the house and I was going to attack him with HIS TOOTHBRUSH and a STICK OF TOOTHPASTE.

"Uh…I…" then I gasp at him. "Why didn't you answer me when I called out your name?!"

Syaoran made a confused face, "Stupid, I was loading the grocery…"

I glanced at the table and I saw loads of grocery bags.

"And why do you have my toothbrush in your hands?!" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just said anything that came right into my mind. "Pervert!"

I saw his eyes look at me up and down, "Who would want to look at you anyway?!"

I got mad, so I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Syaoran called me to eat his food. Yeah, his food. I don't have the courage to eat it, so I sit down in my chair, and I tell him to eat it first.

Simply, he ate it without complaining. I eyed him suspiciously.

"MmmMmm, this is soooo good!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I look at him, still eyeing him. There must be some sort of poison or something, and I don't like his plan of trickery at all.

Syaoran looked at me. "Well…aren't you going to try it?"

"Well…SHOULD I?" I asked apprehensively, eyeing the plate of fried vegetables and meat, along with the bowl of rice.

Syaoran rolled it eyes. "Shutup and eat."

Well, that shut me up. I sighed and made a decision I thought I would never make.

I decided to eat, HIS food.

I grabbed both my chopsticks and took a piece of veggie. I popped it in my mouth and chewed slowly.

Suddenly, I gasped, my eyes widened, dropped my chopsticks, and stared at the food before me. I couldn't believe this!

_How is it that his cooking is way better than mine?!?!?!?_

Syaoran glanced at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "What a weirdo…"

(…Oops, my behavior a little bit too over-dramatic don't you think? XD)

After awhile of eating, and an awkward silence, Syaoran started to mumble something...

"... indirect kiss..."

"What?" I questioned.

"...You...you were trying to kiss me, INDIRECTLY!"

"What?!" I shouted. "Are you insane? Why in the wolrd would I do that?! AND HOW?!"

"I don't know know, but you used my toothbrush!"

"What?! I did not!"

"You did too!"

"No, I didn't, STUPID!"

"Yes, you did, UGLY!"

"How are you going to tell ME?!"

"Then why were you holding my toothbrush and a stick of toothpaste back then?!"

Well, he got me there. "I...Um..."

"I knew it, you used it. Just because your all cute and innocent, you think you can get away from anything, buy you can't!" He looked at me disgustedly.

I stuck my tongue out. _STUPID!_

* * *

After eating pieces of vegetable, meat, and grains of rice, I sat myself on the couch comfortably.

_Man, am I full._

Syaoran sat down on the couch too, adding massive weight, thus causing the couch to slouch further down.

I looked at him angrily. "Fatty…"

Syaoran quickly looked at me and rolled his eyes. "You know, people only talk about other people because they feel so INSECURE about THEMSELVES, you know?"

"First of all," I began briskly, "I am not insecure. Secondly, I'm not fat either!"

Syaoran laughed hysterically, "You? Hahah, YOU aren't insecure. Oh really? All girls are insecure in some little way, you know. And yes, Sakura, you are very fat."

I knew he was trying to make me feel bad about myself, but this isn't going to work. I look good, and this goes for every girl in every way. A jerk, like Syaoran couldn't put me down. Who cares what he thinks? RIGHT?!

I punch him hard on the chest and stuck my tongue out. Syaoran groaned in pain. "Serves you right!"

Regaining his conscious, he changed the subject. "Sooo…are you going to the thing tomorrow?"

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing…"

"No, I don't," I reply, furrowing my eyes. Why couldn't he just say it?

Syaoran smacked my forehead. "That dance thing stupid…"

"OH…you could've just said it…" I mumble, and then I answer his question. "And no, I am definitely not going!"

Syaoran crosses his arms, arches his eyebrows, smirks, and looks straight at me. "Annnnd why is that?"

I also cross my arms, and looks away. "Because…I don't feel like it."

Syaoran's smirk grew wider, wider into some sort of naughty smile or something. "Are you sure it's just that…? Or you don't have a…cough**guy**cough…?!"

He eyed me suspiciously, looking at every aspect of my face. His creepy smile was, well, CREEPING me out.

I tried hard as hell to keep calm. This dude was all up in my face. I shift back uncomfortably, but he moves closer.

I arch my eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran's eyes glistened with mischievousness. "I'm gonna KISS YOU!"

Kiss me?! That jerk! Trying to tease, huh?!?!

I slap his face and stuck my tongue out. He finally backs away, his hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly.

Pwuahahah, That's what he gets…

"What about you?" I suddenly ask. "Are you going?"

Syaoran sighed tiredly. "No…no one to go with…"

Again, I arch my eyebrows. No one to go with? "How is that even possible? You're like the kings of kings. Every girl would wanna go with you, all YOU have to do is PICK ONE."

"Then…" he began slowly, smiling widely, again. Oh god, it's that creepy smile again.

"You wouldn't mind if I picked you, Right?"

* * *

"Tomoyo, so we're going together…right?" Eriol asked uneasily. Tomoyo and Eriol were going out, but they hadn't told a single soul. They thought when the time was right, then they would tell.

Tomoyo smiled, "Of course! Who else?"

"Then, should we tell Sakura and Syaoran tomorrow…I mean…about us?"

Tomoyo smiled again, "Yup, but don't worry, Eriol! No one's going to hate us."

This made Eriol feel so much better. He worried about the others reactions the other people would give him.

"Oh yes!" Tomoyo then remembered. "I have to call Sakura! Her dress is ready!" She smiled brightly.

* * *

I stared at Syaoran in incredulity. "Um...Why?" I questioned, my voice sounding curiosity and uncertainty.

But before he could answer, the phone rang. Thank god, I didn't want to hear his answer anyway.

I got off the couch to answer the telephone a few inches away sitting on a wooden table.

"Moshi-moshi?" I greeted. "Oh, Tomoyo, watsup?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted excitedly. "GREEAT NEWS!"

I sighed doubtlessly. "Is it reaaally that great?"

"Well you see," Tomoyo began. "…Your dress is ready!!"

I made a face, not astonished by the news. "…Tomoyo…I thought I told you didn't need to make one…"

I could hear Tomoyo's deep, disappointed sigh. "So you're telling me I have to go alone? …and I wasted so much time and money on the materials…"

I thought about this for awhile. I really do feel bad. If I dissed Tomoyo and all that'd make me feel even worst…but I really don't want to go. But just for the sake of her, and our friendship, I guess I'll have to go to that stupid Valentine thing anyway…

"Fine…" my voice suddenly saddened. "I'll go…"

Tomoyo's voice got all chirpy cheery again. "GREEAT! I'll come over tomorrow, so be ready!"

"Alright then, I'll see you tomor-."

"WAAIT!" Tomoyo shouted once again. What was with the shouting?! She acts as if it was the end of the world or something. "Your date…"

"Uh-huh…" I replied. "Who is it…?"

"Uh, well, it's… don't hate me Sakura!"

"Tell me," I demanded impatiently.

"S-S-S-Syaoran…"

"WHAT?! SYAORAN?!" I shouted. It was my turn to shout for the end of the world. _Ohdeargod this is not happening. _

I turned around to look at Syaoran, and he was staring at me intently, smirking. His arms crossed, and his eyes showed a hint of amusement like he knew what we were talking about.

"Tomoyo!" I shouted but in a whispering voice just to make sure Syaoran don't hear anything. "How could you?"

"He made me do it! He made me do it!" Tomoyo responded.

I sighed. "I'll talk to you later," and I hung up. I turned around, and Syaoran was still smirking at me. I hate it!!

"I guess… it's me that you're going with," he says in an amused voice.

* * *

Hey guuuys! So how was this chapter? Feel free to give suggestions! Thannnnks so much for reading! Review!

Ja Ne!!


	5. Chapter 5:

**Hearts of the Blinded**

**Author: **BlindedHeart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS!

So this morning I have to call off of work today because of that valentine thing, and then go to school like usual. I met Syaoran at the bus stop, like usual, and we started arguing like any other day. No different.

He sounded quite happy to go with me to that dance crap. I mean seriously. He probably just wants to torture me all night or something.

So school was perfectly fine, except for the fact that Syaoran was telling everyone we were going together to the dance. But whatever, you know?

I made it to school, and managed to leave school feeling quite content. We did absolutely no work just because of the event that was happening today. I guess **it** is quite good in a way.

Tomoyo is supposed to meet me at my apartment along with everybody else (Eriol and you-know-who).

* * *

I made it to my apartment and decided to take a quick shower. Today's weather was awfully humid, and I did not like it one bit. It makes me feel sticky and unclean.

So yeah, I took a quick shower, and by the time I came out, Tomoyo was already here. All I heard were squeals and shouts of excitement. She says this is the first time she's seen me in a dress, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised of her behavior.

Tomoyo grabbed out my dress and showed my eagerly.

I stood there, stunned. Remember I told you I didn't like wearing dresses? Well, this one was a total exception.

Oh my god, it was the prettiest dress I have ever seen in my whole entire life. It was a dress color white. It was sleeveless and little bits of crystal balls covered the chest part. The bottom flowed down smoothly. It was really puffy, sort of like a wedding dress, but more formal. The waist was bordered with a line with little flowers.

It was too much for me to describe. If only you could see it. And you the freaky part? I'm gonna wear this super pretty dress that I bet doesn't even suit me.

I looked at Tomoyo, and she looked at me. "Well….?" She inquired.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I reaaally like it."

Tomoyo couldn't help but squeal and shout and smile brightly. Even though I sounded like I wasn't so happy or anything, but I really meant it. And Tomoyo knows this. She accepts me and my weird personality. She knows I'm not good with words, and that I don't like to shout in excitement or squeal or anything.

"Now…" said Tomoyo, her thumb and finger under her chin, acting as if she was thinking. "I think Sakura needs a makeover!"

I make a face, and then laugh. Maybe today might be as fun as everyone think it is.

* * *

6:00 p.m

I sit on my chair in my room for quite awhile now. Tomoyo did my hair, and then she adds only a tad of make up on me because I didn't want a lot of it on my face. Really, I think everyone is pretty natural, and that certain people are blind to that. No one is ugly in this world.

But excuse me and my thoughts of weirdness. XD

When Tomoyo claimed she was done, I instantly got up and stretched. Now I know how horrible it is so sit, and that I should walk more often.

My hair was pulled up into a flower, with my bangs hanging down in the front. A little white flower was put in my hair beside my ear just for the extra touch.

Syaoran was here, I know. He came a long time ago, but we shooed him away when he tried to come in. Okay, I admit, I'm kind of scared what he'll think of me. Cuz this is like, the first time he's seen me in a dress in a long time.

It was Tomoyo's turn to do her make over, but she did it really fast. It took only thirty minutes. And trust me, that's pretty short compared to how long she did mine.

None the less, she was still beautiful as ever.

Finally, we decided to put on our dress. Mine fitted perfectly. I saw Tomoyo and I have no way to describe her. She was just reaaally pretty.

Tomoyo said we should go out now since it was time to be going. I looked myself in the mirror, and sighed. Then I smiled.

"Let's go," Tomoyo insisted. She grabbed my hand, and I followed after.

When we opened the door, we saw Syaoran stand up quickly. Eriol wasn't there yet so Syaoran was there alone watching TV.

Tomoyo went out first, and then I came out.

I saw that Syaoran had flowers. He hid it behind him, and he looked at me. It looked as though he was speechless and had no clue to say. I bet he thinks I'm ugly though.

As we walked up to him, my eyes down to the floor, Tomoyo suddenly asks sweetly, "So, are those flowers for Sakura?"

It sounded like Syaoran was nervous. But for what? I looked at him, and I saw that he was looking at me but instantly looked at Tomoyo right before I looked at him.

"Of course not," Syaoran replied, his voice regaining back its normal tone, "These…are for you." Syaoran handed the flowers too Tomoyo, and Tomoyo giggled.

"Syaoran, I think it's better if you gave it to Sakura," Tomoyo replied.

I cross my arms. "It's not like I want it anyway," I glare at him and then face the other way. _I'm soo not jealous!_

I could feel Syaoran starring at me. He held the flowers to face me, "Here, take it." He said, looking away.

"NO thanks!" I was still looking away.

"Stupid, take it!" Syaoran said. "I'm just doing it because Tomoyo's telling me too!"

I roll my eyes. "Jerk! I told you I don't want it!"

"Take it, NOW."

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"You are tempting my anger. TAKE the DAMN FLOWERS."

"Um, Sakura, I think you should just take it," Tomoyo interjected with her sweet voice.

I glare at Syaoran, and snatch the flowers without thanking him. I crossed my arms and look away again. If it wasn't for Tomoyo I still wouldn't have taken them.

"Geeze, you always have to make everything so complicated," Syaoran remarked angrily.

I ignore him.

Unexpectedly, the door bell rang and we all knew it was Eriol. Tomoyo quickly went to grab the door.

"Tomoyo, you are beautiful," Eriol complimented, eyeing every little aspect of her. Tomoyo thanked him, and grabbed his hand to come over where Syaoran and I were standing.

"Guys…we have something to tell you," Tomoyo began. Eriol nodded along. "Eriol…Eriol and I are going out."

The next scene seemed like the wind was whistling since it was so awkward and silent.

I stared at Tomoyo, and I could tell Syaoran was too.

"I know," Syaoran and I both said at the same time. We turned to face each other and glared, then looked back at Tomoyo.

"Y-You knew?" Eriol questioned surprised.

"Yup, ever since you guys ditched us during lunch to practice your "chorus" or whatever, we knew something was up" I replied, quoting my fingers.

Tomoyo giggled gently. "Well now this is settle, let's go."

* * *

The car ride was uncomfortable. I sat in the front with Syaoran, and Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting in the back.

It felt like Syaoran was glancing at me every now and then. It was really uncomfortable. I tried to act like I know nothing, but it was SO uncomfortable.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I ask ingenuously, looking at him as he was driving.

"What? Me? Look at you? Are you kidding me?" He replied, glancing at me, and then looking at the rode.

"Yes, you looking at me. And no, I am not kidding."

"Seems like Syaoran has a thing for you, Sakura," Eriol joked. Tomoyo giggled along.

"Shutup Eriol!" Syaoran shouted. "I will never go out with someone as ugly as her."

Oh my god. This guy never stops does he? "GOOD! I don't want to see your stupid face anyway, STUPID!"

"Now, now, now," Eriol interrupted. "This is supposed to be a fun night. You guys don't ruin it for yourselves now."

I sighed. I guess Eriol's right.

Fifteen minutes later, when we finally reached the school, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to do their own thing, leaving Syaoran and I at the table.

Ok. I change my mind. I don't think this is going to be fun after all.

It was so crowded with people dancing and what not. Loud cheers and kissing. Yuck.

We stayed silent, knowing what was best for the both of us. We tried not ruining it as much as possible, but the silence is killing it. Arguing is so much better than being quiet. It is so awkward, too. Heck, everything is always awkward if the scene has Syaoran in it.

But, I finally decided to talk, I knew he felt uncomfortable like me, so let me take a big chance and try to have a decent conversation.

"Sooo…." I began.

Syaoran looked at me, arching an eyebrow. "What? You wanna dance?"

"What?! NO!"

"Then what?"

"Forget it! I can't even have a decent conversation can I?" I said aloud.

"I told you, you're making every single little problem complicated!" Syaoran reasoned.

I drank a cup of punch to cool my anger, and then it became three, than four, than so much more. I had no clue why but it was really addicting. I started to feel weird inside, too.

Syaoran noticed how many cups were on the table, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

I ignore him and drink more.

"Hellooo?" I looked at him, and then he furrowed his eyebrows. "You're face is all red…"

A few minutes later, our facial expressions clearly telling how bored we were, the principle came up on stage and made a little announcement. "Alright people, it's time to pick the special people who will come up to dance with their partner."

I knew Syaoran was going to be one of them. I looked at him, but his facial expression did not change.

"First person," the principle said audibly, clearing his throat, "Syaoran Li."

Every hooted and cheered. All the girls were squealing and whatever they all do.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ I thought. _Nothing special about him._

Syaoran got up lazily with his boring expression. He faced me and lend out his hand.

"Huh?" Was all I could utter out.

"Hurry up," Syaoran said, waving his hand frantically.

"B-but," and before I could say anything, Syaoran grabbed my arm and I got up following him since his hand around my wrist was so strong.

Everyone cheered. As we stopped at the middle of the dance floor, a slow song started playing. Syaoran put his hand around my waist as he grabbed my hand to be held in his.

_This is so embarrassing!_

"I thought you didn't know how to dance!" I concluded.

"Shutup," was his reply.

_**I always needed sometime on my own,**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone,**_

_**And the bed where you lie,**_

_**is made up on your side**__…_

I really liked the song, and before I knew it, everything was mute to me and I didn't notice anything but us as I followed Syaoran's steps. It was like I was in a trance I don't think I ever want to leave.

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

**I looked at Syaoran, his eyes now not the bored expression, but more of a longing, sadness. I could see my face reflect on his eyes, but all I could do was smile.**

_**When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,**__  
__**When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,  
And make it OK,  
I miss you…**_

His eyes staring straight into mine. What was he thinking? He seemed so…sad…

_**I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you,  
And the clothes you left,  
they lie on my floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
i love the things that you do,**_

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**_

The song was touching, and I felt like crying. I couldn't describe the feeling inside me. It was like mixed emotions...I have never felt this way before.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**_

As the song ended, Syaoran and I separated and walked back to our table. Loud cheers were heard as the next couples were being called up next to dance.

He insisted we go outside, since the music was too loud and all. I agreed.

When we reached outside, we both sat on the hills that lead to the track ground.

A couple of seconds later, we started to talk.

"Are you drunk?" Was his blunt question.

I gave him a questioning look. "What? Drunk? No way!" I started to giggle at the thought. "Drunk…" and I slapped him playfully on the back.

"I guess that's a yes," Syaoran observed.

"That was fun…" I said happily, looking at him. "Wasn't it?"

"No, not really," Syaoran replied brusquely.

I giggled again. "You are sooo shy!"

"Annd you are sooo ugly!" Syaoran threw back.

I crossed my arms, offended like a child would. "Hey! I think you're pretty cute!... …" I giggled again.

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm cute?"

"SIKE!"

"Yeah, you think I'm cute…" Syaoran responded proudly, smirking.

"Don't tell anyone I said that!" I said cautiously, "This is a secret between me and you!"

Again, Syaoran arched an eyebrow, "And why is that...?"

I eyed him with my big emerald eyes. "Because Sakura might find out that I told you!…" I whispered.

Syaoran backed away a little, noticing how unusual I was acting. "But… you are …Sakura."

I giggled again. "Syaoraann you are soo funny!"

After a complete five minute silence, I started babbling again. "Syaoran, I think I'm gay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I think?" Syaoran said, looking at me. "I think I'm a lesbian."

"But you're not a girl!"

"I know."

"So…you must be a girl!"

"No, you idiot. If I'm a girl, then you're a guy, an UGLY one!"

I looked at Syaoran, my eyes staring at his lips. I feel like touching them. "You talk too much," I said, drunk-ly.

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "You want to kiss me?"

"Kind of."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then kiss me," Syaoran said, grinning.

"No, you kiss me!" I voiced commandingly.

"But you're the guy!"

"Oh, am I?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok then, I'm really going to kiss you."

"Go ahead."

My face inched closer and closer to Syaoran's. "Close your eyes," I insisted gently.

Syaoran closed his eyes. I was so close to his face that I could feel his breath. Then a wide smile appeared on my face and I squeezed his nose with my thumb and finger.

"SIKE!" and I giggled once more.

Syaoran opened his eyes and covered his noise with his hands. "OW! That wasn't funny!"

"Ok, Ok, I do it for real," I said, still laughing.

Syaoran grinned. "I don't think I can trust you," he said, and with that, he pulled me closer and you know what?

Yup, you guess right. He kissed me.

He pulled me away, and looked into my eyes, "You look beautiful tonight," Syaoran whispered, and then gave me my second kiss that night.

* * *

So was the kissing too soon?! i updated pretty fast, lol. The song was "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I don't think that was a really type of song you could dance too...XD...But thanks for reading, once again. Feel free to give me some suggestions. Review!

Did you review yet?! I love reviews!! 8D

Well I shall departure now. Have a nice day, everyone.

Jaaaaaaaa neeeee!!


End file.
